gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion of Guines
This no longer needs to be edited. It is an account of what happened at the battles. The Invasion of Guines Cuba Victory! At approximately 12:00, E.T. August 14, 1744 (2011), a small group of East India Trading Company men lead by Lord Johnny Coaleaston arrived on Guines server and sailed to Cuba. They split up, going into two man teams to search every building and area. They came up with two pirates hiding in the tavern, and one in jail. Three more were found outside in the town. No pirates were in the swamp, even though that would have been an ideal place for them to hide. The pirates did not surrender, nor did they fight back and the EITC made quick work of them. After a small skirmish outside, the EITC had taken Cuba and two prisoners with it. Tortuga Victory! About 20 minutes after the invasion of Cuba, the squad sailed for Tortuga. They met two rebels on the docks, who quickly retreated. The squad split into two groups, one to go up the west path, and the other to go up the east path to the town. The team going on the west side met small resistance, but they did encounter a rebel at the gypsy, who they drove away, and directly after they saw the same rebel with a new companion. The new companion was quickly killed and the other rebel attempted to escape into the town by throwing a smoke grenade, but was ambushed on the east side by the other half of the group. The team that went on the east side met no resistance, except for one rebel who said "EITC are scum!", and ran away. The squad met together in the town, hunting down and killing the rebel with grenades, and they also met two more rebels, who both retreated. The squad then got split up, and two men found themselves outnumbered outside Bowdash Mansion. They called for back up, and three more men ran into the scene with guns. The rebels were ordered to surrender, but they did not answer back. They left without explanation. The EITC had taken Tortuga, and the battle was ended. Port Royal Victory! Around 2:50 P.M, E.T, the EITC arrived on Port Royal. The numbers of the squad had diminished, but this did not stop them from taking Port Royal. They arrived near Darby Drydock, and were met by two Paradox members ready to fight. The squad fired, killing one of them, and the other ran. They chased him through the town, and one member of the squad ran on the other side, cornering him. They quickly killed him, and were met with heavy resistance just outside the town. The squad surrounded them, but were vastly outnumbered. The rebels attacked, but the squad repelled them. The squad maintained their formation, fired a shot each, and charged in killing two of the five pirates. The rest of the pirates left, and two members of the squad pursued. Lord Coaleaston went down to the docks, and killed the pirates there, and then met up with the rest of the team, who had killed the last pirates. Port Royal was in EITC hands! Devil's Anvil Victory! At approximately 3:30 P.M. E.T, the squad landed on Devils Anvil. They met two rebels who were quickly killed, and they killed Pirate Lord Hector Barbossa. They loaded the gold onto their ship, and destroyed the grotto. They had taken Devil's Anvil! Ile D' Etable De Porc Victory! Immediately following the invasion of Devil's Anvil, the squad invaded Ile D' Etable De Porc, and met no resistance. They took the island. Isla De La Avaricia Victory! After winning Ile D' Etable De Porc, the sqaud headed to Isla De La Avaricia. No resistance was met. They took the island. Isla Cangrejos Victory! At 10:00 A.M. E.T, August 15, 1744 (2011), the squad continued its invasion. They took over Isla Cangrejos, with no resistance. Cutthroat Isle Victory! After the squad took Isla Cangrejos, they sailed to Cutthroat Isle. they met no resistance, and took the island. Outcast Isle Victory! Directly after taking over Cutthroat Isle, the squad sailed to Outcast Isle. No resistance was met. They took over the island. Driftwood Island Victory! Around 5:45 P.M. E.T, the squad landed on Driftwood Island. No resistance was met. They took the island. Rumrunner's Isle Victory! Following the attack of Driftwood, the squad landed on Rumrunner's Isle. They searched the island, and Lord Coaleaston found a drunk pirate in the Rum Cellar. He shot him, and no other resistance was met. They had taken the island. Isla Tormenta Victory! The team then sailed to Isla Tormenta. No resistance was met. They took the island. Isla Perdida Victory! Shortly after taking Isla Tormenta, the squad landed on Isla Perdida. No resistance was met. They took the island. Padres Del Fuego Victory! At about 11:00 A.M. E.T, August 16, 1744, the squad was not available, meaning that Lord Coaleaston would have to invade the stronghold of Padres Del Fuego himself. He called one last time for volunteers, and one man responded to the call. Ironically, it was one of the rebels that had escaped from the attack on Port Royal. They split up, searching the town and buildings. They were about to claim the island as theirs when the other soldier entered the Blacksmith shop. There was a pirate inside, Nate Daggerhound, one of the most wanted of the EITC. Lord Coaleaston immediately arrived on the scene and they fired at the rebel multiple times, killing him. They had taken Padres Del Fuego, and all of Guines! Victory! The squad has taken Guines! However it is NOT controlled by the EITC, Lord Coaleaston discussed terms with Order of Nautilus, who agreed that the EITC could have the server as a side server that would remain under FULL control of Order of Nautilus, who would keep their soverignty on the server and all buildings they established. EITC Controlled ''' *Kingshead *Cuba *Tortuga *Port Royal *Devil's Anvil *Ile D' Etable De Porc *Isla De La Avaricia *Isla Cangrejos *Cutthroat Isle *Outcast Isle *Driftwood Island *Rumrunner's Isle *Isla Tormenta *Isla Perdida *Padres Del Fuego '''Rebel Controlled *All islands in EITC hands! Category:True Stories Category:POTCO